cutlerversefandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes, are magically altered humans who transform into large wolves during the full moon, a process known as among werewolves as the Change. They were created when Seth, the First Werewolf, was cursed for giving in to his bestial rage by attempting to kill his brother, Cain, with all werewolves being descended from him. In human form, they are characterized by rather aggressive temperaments and enhanced physicality, and several other supernatural abilities. However, it should be noted that all their abilities in human form are vastly inferior to those they possess when in their transformed state. Physiology Aging Due to their immense regenerative abilities, werewolves enjoy lifespans approximately double that of a human, about two centuries, give or take. Their aging is similarly slowed, and furthermore, despite any serious advancements in age, werewolves retain the majority of their physical prowess, vitality, and impressive musculature until their deaths. Appearance Human Form: While in human form, werewolves are virtually indistinguishable from their human counterparts. However, werewolves are noted for being extremely athletic and muscular due to their repeated transformations. Furthermore, when angered or threatened, a werewolf's irises will glow for a few moments. Depending on the status of the werewolf in question, the colors will vary. Known colors include yellow (bitten werewolves/mutts), orange (purebred werewolves) and red (Seth). Wolf Form: While in wolf form, werewolves resemble a hybrid of a wolf and an ape, with clearly lupine heads, short tails, and razor sharp claws on both their hands and feet. They are covered in a thick layer of fur, with long, rather apelike arms, but hind legs which closely resemble those of a wolf. Diet Werewolves are able to consume ordinary human food. However, due to their lupine tendencies, they have a preference for meat. Reproduction Werewolves are capable of reproducing sexually, just like humans. Offspring are known as purebred werewolves, and typically possess greater control over their emotions and transformations than bitten werewolves, or mutts. Purebreds do not turn or exhibit any superhuman capabilities until sometime during puberty. However, despite their perfectly functioning ability to procreate, werewolves primarily reproduce through infection. This can be accomplished through biting, scratching, or mixing blood with a human whilst a werewolf is transformed. The Change Once a month, upon the night of the full moon, werewolves are subjected to a painful and violent transformation which changes them from humans into monstrous, wolf-like creatures. Each transformation is brutally painful, involving the breaking and reshaping of the entire skeletal system, the tearing of muscles, and organs being contorted and altered in size and position. Typically, transformations entail several grueling ours of intense, agonizing pain, but the Change, as it is known among werewolves, can be accelerated through a variety of means. First and foremost is a sudden increase in aggression of the werewolf in question, whether caused by being taunted or by facing an active threat. A second alternative exists, being the presence of other werewolves. For some unexplained reason, transformations which occur near other werewolves are less painful and far more rapid. While transformed, werewolves have their intelligence reduced to that of an especially clever beast, such an ape or dolphin. Controlling the Change For more experienced werewolves, a certain degree of control is possible over the Change. For them, it is possible to hold off the change for minutes, or even up to an hour, for those more experienced. Alternatively, it is possible to accelerate the change into only taking a few minutes, or for those in serious need, seconds. Certain exceptional werewolves, who are truly skilled and experienced and have spent decades transforming and are in tune with their animal side, are able to transform without the full moon. Aggression As a result of the Change, werewolves are highly aggressive in either form. While humans, werewolves are generally more irritable and prone to violence than ordinary humans. While transformed, this aggression is magnified exponentially, with werewolves seeking to hunt down, kill, and possibly even devour any non werewolf creatures in their vicinity. Furthermore, they will typically not attack other werewolves unless provoked. However, it should be noted that while werewolves will mercilessly hunt down and slaughter any creatures they encounter who they do not know, their reactions towards people they either like or dislike are vastly different. If someone the werewolf is enemies with is anywhere near their vicinity, werewolves will actively seek them out in an attempt to kill them, ignoring any other possible targets unless they actively impede them. By contrast, if a werewolf encounters a loved one, they will often affectionately lick or cuddle them, and if the subject of their affection is threatened in any way, the werewolf will respond with savage violence, even if the perpetrator of the perceived attack is another werewolf. Powers and Abilities Due to their status as one of the most powerful supernatural races in the world, werewolves are possessed of a number of abilities far beyond any human. Human Form Bestial Aura: As a result of the fae magic infusing their bodies, werewolves inadvertently project a bestial aura, which makes them seem more dominant and intimidating. All but the most strong willed of humans are likely to be intimidated and made to submit to a werewolf's will. Super Strength: Werewolves possess immense levels of superhuman strength in both their human and transformed state, being among the most physically powerful supernatural creatures. Their strength is sufficient to manhandle and dismember humans, rip open car doors, and pulverize concrete with their punches. However, their strength is considerably inferior to that of vampires, even newborns, with experts from both species having calculated their strength being roughly one third that of the average newborn vampire. Furthermore, their strength also extends to their legs, allowing werewolves to leap considerable distances. Super Speed: Werewolves are gifted with considerable amounts of superhuman speed, allowing them to reach speeds up to seventy miles per hour. This speed extends to their reflexes as well, enabling werewolves to easily avoid blows from humans, snatch arrows out of the air, and react to the movements of other beings with similar speed. Super Durability: One of the greatest assets a werewolf possesses is their resistance to damage. High caliber bullets do not typically even penetrate more than a layer or two of skin, and will at most cause light bruising. Direct contact with fire causes mild scalding, and powerful electric currents will only instill small amounts of twitching. This durability allows them to survive drops from several stories and blows from beings with superhuman strength. Regeneration: Werewolves possess powerful regenerative abilities, that allows them to recover from any injury not immediately fatal within minutes. Furthermore, it renders them completely immune to mundane diseases and poisons. In addition, while werewolves are not capable of regrowing limbs, they are capable of reattaching them, and can regrow large amounts of organ tissue. Super Stamina: The rate at which werewolves tire is far slower than any natural creature. Werewolves are typically able to exert themselves at peak efficiency for around ten hours before they even begin to tire. However, it should be noted that their healing abilities being repeatedly used will accelerate the tiring process. Super Senses: Werewolves possess inhuman, animalistic senses superior to almost any natural creature. Their sense of smell allows them to distinguish individuals by their scent within several blocks of them, and furthermore, allows them to identify most supernatural species, and enables them to track people for miles. Their hearing is such that they are able to discern human heartbeats within a radius of several hundred yards. In terms of vision, werewolves are able to see clearly in near total darkness, and can make out faces from over a mile away. Their touch allows them to make out fine details that would be unnoticeable to any human, allowing them to detect subtle temperature changes. Their taste is also particularly acute, allowing them to detect strange flavors that would otherwise go unnoticed. intuitive Lie Detection: Werewolves possess the innate ability to know when they are being lied to. This manifests in a strange tingling down their back whenever someone deliberately tells them something they know to be untrue. Emotional Detection: Werewolves are able to sense the emotions of others, such as fear, anger, or joy. Typically, this manifests to them as a strange scent. Wolf Form While transformed, several of a werewolf's abilities will increase exponentially. Bestial Aura: While transformed, a werewolf's bestial aura is hugely magnified. They radiate a terror that sends almost all humans fleeing madly in terror. Super Strength: While transformed, a werewolf's strength skyrockets, enabling them to easily rip through and destroy cars, and making them the most physically powerful supernatural creatures on the face of the Earth, with the only ones capable of rivaling them being other transformed werewolves or extremely ancient vampires. Super Speed: Once the Change is made, the already considerable speed of a werewolf increases exponentially. They are easily able to outrun almost any other supernatural creature, being able to reach speeds of nearly four hundred and fifty miles per hour. Super Durability: After their transformations, werewolves become nigh invulnerable to most forms of physical harm. Bullets will bounce off of them, high power impacts will leave them unfazed, and they will be utterly unaffected by most heat and explosions. Weaknesses Despite their considerable power, werewolves are possessed of a number of weaknesses capable of causing them harm. Silver: The most notable weakness of werewolves, silver is highly dangerous to them due to its ability to completely bypass their usual resistance to damage. Whereas a blade made of any other metal would merely bounce off their skin, a blade of silver will pierce them as it would any ordinary human. Thusly, anyone armed with silver bullets is just as capable of shooting a werewolf dead as they would be with a human. Aconite(Wolfsbane): The wolfsbane plant is highly toxic to werewolves. Its mere touch will burn and corrode their flesh, causing them immense pain. Ingesting it in any form will weaken them considerably, and in if it is continuously added to their system in high enough dosages within a short timespan, it can be fatal. Lunar Cycle: While powerful, ordinary werewolves are bound to the cycle of the moon, being unable to transform without it being full. Furthermore, once the full moon arrives, the Change will occur whether they will it or not. Mortality: Despite their immense toughness and regenerative abilities, werewolves are still mortal. As such, they will succumb to wounds that will cause death before their healing factor can save them. They can be killed by asphyxiation, prolonged immolation, rapid blood loss or drowning. A broken neck, severe brain trauma, decapitation, severe heart damage, and heart removal will instantly kill a werewolf. Known Werewolves Category:Races